


silver & gold

by brahe



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, And they make out a lot, M/M, Mortis (Star Wars), Obikin Big Bang, Pirates AU, and some witty banter, definitely not historical accurate, honestly not really sure what else to tag here, it's a mystical treasure island, mostly inspired by pirates of the caribbean and treasure planet lmao, the rating may go up as i finish out the last bits, there's a surprising amount of plot here, there's also maybe angst, theres some fluff? maybe?, v non-violent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brahe/pseuds/brahe
Summary: “The Council graciously provided us with some new munitions,” Obi-Wan says, and Anakin chuckles to himself. “Seems they’re expecting us to run into some trouble.”“Well, then,” Anakin grins, “good thing we’ve got Snips aboard.”Ahsoka gives him a sarcastic bow. “I can do other things besides kill people,” she tells him. Anakin shrugs, gives her a falsely sweet smile.“Maybe,” he says. “But that’s not why you’re here.”Ahsoka sneers at him, and Obi-Wan sighs. “Can you at least wait until we’ve been out of port for an hour?” he asks, and Anakin laughs as he helps the crew with another crate.Or,An AU where the Jedi are privateers for the Republic, the Sith are pirates, and Mortis is a legendary treasure island.





	silver & gold

**Author's Note:**

> not all treasure is _silver & gold_

The sun is comfortable and warm against Anakin’s skin, the wood underneath his hand soft and worn with age and the sea.

The  _ Vigilance _ has been in port for about a month, well enough protected from the seawater and the sun, but as soon as they caught wind of a new assignment, he's been out at the docks working on maintenance. He spent the last several days in the water, scraping barnacles off the hull, and today he's on deck, fixing the mast posts while the rest of the crew works on changing out rotting planks.

“Why you insist on doing this all the time is beyond me,” Obi-Wan huffs, crisp voice floating down from the quarterdeck. Anakin looks up from his work, squinting against the sun and offering Obi-Wan a bright smile.

“We aren’t going to catch any pirates with a ship that’s falling apart,” Anakin tells him. “Besides, would you rather Hardy do it?” 

Obi-Wan grimaces. “I cede your point,” he says. “New orders from the Republic puts us on the water tomorrow through the next two months.”

“Are we going after Dooku?” Anakin asks, and Obi-Wan shakes his head.

“I don’t know yet,” he says. “There’s a briefing in half an hour. Make sure Hevy runs a munitions check,” he tells Anakin. “And have Fives check the galley. I’ll bring Cody with me to the briefing, since you’re otherwise occupied. Come find me when you’re finished.”

“Aye, aye, Captain,” Anakin says with a laugh, and salutes Obi-Wan as he disembarks the ship. He watches him leave, the light tan of his hat and jacket an obvious marker, until he’s lost in the crowd, and Anakin turns back to his work.

“Rex!” he shouts. “I need those sails in working order. And get Echo out of the crow’s nest, I need more hands on deck!”

 

\-- --- --

 

The Republic's Fleet headquarters in Port Coruscant is a small, narrow building with several floors that comprises of the offices and council room. Inside, away from the sun and the salty air, the hallways branch into rooms, and stone carvings run along the walls and pillars; ornate, beautiful depictions of clouds and waves, swirling around columns and along corridors in exquisite shades of blue.

 

Cody’s waiting for him in the lobby. “Captain,” he greets with a slight bow.

“Cody, I’m glad you’re here,” Obi-Wan says with a brief smile. “How was your trip?”

“Long and uneventful,” Cody admits with a shrug. “I definitely prefer the sea.”

Obi-Wan tucks his hat under his arm as they walk to the council room. “Well, we’re leaving port tomorrow for a couple months,” he says. “There’ll be plenty of ocean for all of us.”

 

The council room is just as decorated as the halls, these carvings of ships and galleons, painted in vibrant shades of red, gold, and blue. The roundtable in the center shines with the sun, shafts of light filtering through windows in the walls.

“Captain Kenobi, Lieutenant Cody,” Admiral Yoda greets them, “Where is Commander Skywalker?”

“Tied up with repairs to the  _ Vigilance _ , I’m afraid,” Obi-Wan says. “The starboard deck has…seen better days, and he trusts no one else with it.”

Yoda simply hums. Obi-Wan lays the summons on the table, and folds his arms over it.

“The assignment,” he says, and Mace nods.

“Illegal activity beyond the Core Bay has been getting rather busy,” he says. “Cargo, traffic, raids — the usual. It’s been a long time since it’s been this noisy, though, and the Republic needs to have an eye out there.”

“This is simply a patrol mission, then?”

“Not exactly,” Commodore Windu says. “Captain Koon is headed out as well, but he’ll be staying in friendly waters. The  _ Vigilance  _ is set for more…aggressive action.”

“To the Outer Rim, you will go,” Yoda tells him. “Protect the seas, you will.”

“We’ll have any extra munitions and supplies you might need brought to your ship,” Mace says. "Have your crew ready by sunrise.”

 

\-- --- --

 

The  _ Vigilance _ crew is typically allowed to do as they see fit during their shore leave – Obi-Wan sees it as the appropriate response to the excellent service they provide him on the water, and he has no problems rewarding his men with well-deserved time off. More often than not though, they stick together, taking up three tables at the back of Dex's and keeping entertained with drinks and games. 

 

Anakin catches up to Obi-Wan and Cody a block away from the pub. 

"Hey, Cody," he greets, jogging a little until he's walking beside him. "How'd the job go?"

Cody shakes his head. "Just like I told the Captain – sailing's it for me."

Anakin laughs. "You and me both," he says. "Ship's in tip-top shape," he tells Obi-Wan. "Ready for the open ocean."

"I certainly hope so, the amount of time you spent on it today," Obi-Wan says. "The Council was looking for you."

Anakin rolls his eyes. "I'd take repairs over the Council any day."

"That's no way to talk if you want your own ship," Obi-Wan chastises, but it's half-hearted and mostly fond.

"So I have to keep working on the  _ Vigilance _ ," Anakin shrugs, and the smile he gives Obi-Wan is brighter than the setting sun. "What's the word from the Council?"

"Just about what you figured," Obi-Wan says. "Two or so months on the Outer Rim. Piracy is to be treated with the utmost severity."

"Don't tell that to Hevy," Cody tells them. "He's had his eye on a new cannon, and that's just the excuse he needs."

Anakin tilts his head. "A new cannon might not..." 

"No." Obi-Wan's quick to cut him off. "The  _ Vigilance _ has all the weaponry it needs."

Anakin doesn't bother disguising his pout.

 

True to tradition, they find Rex and the crew at the usual table. The Lieutenant sends them a wobbly salute.

"Cap'n!" he nearly shouts. "Commander!"

"You started without me!" Anakin yells back, accusing. He slides into the booth, squeezing himself next to Rex, and pulls Obi-Wan after him. Cody simply raises an eyebrow and takes a chair on the opposite side.

Rex shrugs, but he procures a drink from somewhere on the table and passes it to Anakin. "Not to worry, Commander," he says. "Scorch is gettin' the next round."

"I can drink to that," Anakin grins and there's a deep chorus of  _ here, here! _ around the tables that accompanies several raised glasses.

"So, Captain," Rex starts, peering at Obi-Wan. "What's the job?"

The rest of the crew looks at him, then. "Two months," he tells them. "Outer Rim patrol against increased piracy activity. We leave in the morning."

"Aye, aye, Captain!" comes the answering shout.

"One night to drink up," Scorch tells them, and raises his glass to begin the toast. "May your anchor be tight!"

A few more glasses join his. "May your cork be loose!" 

Anakin raises his with the next group, shouting with a smile, "May your rum be spiced!"

The eyes of the crew land on Obi-Wan, who hesitates barely a moment before raising his own glass and completing the toast.  "And may your compass always be true," he says, and then the crew's shouting again, cheers that fade into loud conversation. Anakin sits back against Obi-Wan's side, settling in.

Obi-Wan typically doesn’t allow Anakin this closeness when they’re in port, but the atmosphere is relaxed and friendly, good mood filling the air around the table and their crew, and he’s lulled into the comfort. He drops an arm around Anakin, fingers playing gently with his curls.

“I’m not buying you heathens any more drinks,” Scorch announces, which gets him a chorus of boos from the crew.

“Who’s next, then?” Fives asks.

“Sure ain’t me,” Niner grins. He nods his head towards Anakin.

“Hey, Commander!” Fives calls. “You’ve got next round!”

“The hell I do!” Anakin yells back, hardly moving.

A chant begins to circle the table. “Commander, Commander, Commander!”

“Fine!” Anakin sits up, hands up in surrender. “Only one, though,” he tells them.

“Cheapskate!” comes a shout from across the bar.

“Scoundrel!” Anakin yells back, half-offended, half-fond, a grin on his face as he spots Ahsoka across the room. He’s pushing Obi-Wan out of the booth to stand, and as soon as she’s close enough, he wraps Ahsoka into a crushing hug.

“Hey there, Skyguy,” she says, muffled into his arm.

“What are you doing here?” he asks her, taking a step back.

“What do you think?” she raises a glass. When she notices Obi-Wan, she offers him a smile. “Eve’n, Captain,” she says. “Word on the street is the  _ Vigilance _ is headed out.”

“Sunrise,” he nods.

“Come on,” Anakin says, taking her arm. “I’ve got to get more drinks.”

Cheers from the crew follow them through the crowd.

“So,” Anakin says, leaning against the bar after the drinks are ordered. “What a coincidence, running into you.”

“Is it?” Ahsoka asks, downs the rest of her glass.

“What have you been up to?”

She shrugs. “Been out for a few with Plo,” she says. “Got some land gigs after that.”

Anakin nods. “Now you’re looking to get back on the water,” he says. “You’re too easy.”

“Who said I was trying to be hard?” Ahsoka grins.

“Koon’s headed back out, too, you know,” Anakin tells her. “Why not him?”

“How do you know I haven’t already asked him?” she tries, but Anakin simply raises an eyebrow until she concedes with a sigh. “I want to sail with the  _ Vigilance _ . There, happy?”

“Immensely,” Anakin deadpans.

“Think you can get me on?” she asks him. He tilts his head.

“I don’t know,” he says honestly. “Probably. I’ll have to talk to Obi-Wan, but he likes you.”

“I’m very likable,” Ahsoka agrees. Anakin shakes his head.

“Are we sure about that?” he laughs. The drinks come up, then, and Ahsoka helps him carry them.

“You’d be ready to go by the morning?” Anakin asks, and Ahsoka nods.

“Ready to sail,” she grins. “You’ll find I’m a great addition to the crew. Very prepared.”

“Oh, really? And what is it that you do, again?”

Ahsoka gives him a sarcastic smile. “Hilarious.”

“Relax, Snips,” he chuckles. “I’ll make your case,” he says as they approach the table.

“That’s all I ask,” she says sweetly, and as soon as they pass the drinks around, Anakin’s got her in a gentle headlock. She makes a half-hearted attempt to fight him off, her laughter loud and bright above the noise of conversation.

“Have a seat, Snips,” he tells her as he lets her go, and she smiles at him before she sits.

“Lady Tano,” Cody greets as she slides into the seat beside him, and Anakin smiles a little at his glass.

When he sits down next to Obi-Wan, on the outside this time, he’s looking between Anakin and Ahsoka with a raised eyebrow. “Something I should know?” he asks.

“We can fit one more, right?” he says. “If it comes to a fight, we’re going to want to have her.” He glances at Obi-Wan. “Besides, I know you want to recruit her into the Republic fleet.”

“I suppose,” Obi-Wan concedes, but there’s a smile in his eyes. "She did prove useful when we got into trouble on Christophsis." He nudges Anakin to get out of the booth. “Tell Ahsoka she can tag along,” he says, “so long as she follows orders.”

“And where are you going?”

“Back to the port office,” Obi-Wan says. “One last check for any other news from the Council before I’m headed to sleep.”

“Why don’t you tell Ahsoka yourself,” Anakin suggests, “and I’ll tag along?”

Obi-Wan regards him for a long moment, before agreeing.

“Ms. Tano,” Obi-Wan says, coming up behind her and Fives. “We’re shipping out at sunrise.”

“Aye, aye, Captain,” she grins. She looks between Obi-Wan and Anakin with a smirk. “See you then.”

 

They’ve barely made it a block before Anakin’s veering them into an alley, pushing Obi-Wan against the wall. He’s got one hand against the wall and the other curls around the back of Obi-Wan’s neck, tilting his head up to kiss him, deep and fast. Obi-Wan’s got a fistful of Anakin’s coat and another of his hair, torn between pushing back or pulling away.

“Anakin,” he says, a whisper between them. Anakin smiles at him, although this is not the sunshine smile from before – this one is dark, his face in shadow, pupils blown and teeth shining in the dim light of the street a few steps away. Obi-Wan takes a breath. “Tomorrow,” he says, but it’s mostly swallowed when Anakin comes in for another kiss, even more demanding than the first. Obi-Wan pushes at his chest, the smooth, sun-warm skin under his hands almost throwing him from his goal.

“Tomorrow, Anakin,” he tells him. “Wait.”

“You’re always telling me to wait,” he frowns. “No one’s around.”

“It’s just one more day,” Obi-Wan says, fingers threading through Anakin’s hair when he drops his head onto Obi-Wan’s shoulders with a frustrated groan. “I’m sure you’ll manage.”

Anakin’s mouthing at his neck, though, teeth scraping careful enough to sting without leaving a mark. “Will  _ you _ ?” he says, pushing a leg between Obi-Wan’s, and Obi-Wan can feel the smile against his skin. His hand tightens in Anakin’s hair and Obi-Wan lets his head fall against the wall, lost for a moment in this, in the warmth of Anakin's body, the taste of his lips -

Anakin pulls away this time, that delicious, self-satisfied smile on his face once more. Obi-Wan’s flushed a pretty shade of red, creeping up his face, his hair tousled and messy.

“Tomorrow,” Anakin agrees, though the way he says it makes it sound more like a promise. 

 

\-- --- --

 

Sunrise comes warm and early over Coruscant, promising a bright and clear sky. Most of the crew is already at the  _ Vigilance _ by the time Anakin arrives, boxes being loaded into the hold and sails adjusted.

“Nice of you to join us,” Obi-Wan says when he steps aboard, though he offers Anakin a smile. The sun glints off his hair, turning it to a bright fire-orange, and Anakin finds himself staring maybe too long at his eyes – he’s always liked the way the water changes their color, like a bit of the sea shines through them.

“Even Ahsoka beat you,” Obi-Wan continues, and Anakin tears his gaze away to see Ahsoka standing beside him, her eyebrow raised rather knowingly and a smirk on her lips.

“Just making sure everything was set to go,” Anakin shrugs, grabs a crate from Rex. “Is this it?” he asks, jerking his head towards the few boxes still on the dock by the ramp. He catches Obi-Wan’s nod from the corner of his eye.

“The Council graciously provided us with some new munitions,” he says, and Anakin chuckles to himself. “Seems they’re expecting us to run into some trouble.”

“Well, then,” Anakin grins, “good thing we’ve got Snips aboard.”

Ahsoka gives him a sarcastic bow. “I can do other things besides kill people,” she tells him. Anakin shrugs, gives her a falsely sweet smile.

“Maybe,” he says. “But that’s not why you’re here.”

Ahsoka sneers at him, and Obi-Wan sighs. “Can you at least wait until we’ve been out of port for an hour?” he asks, and Anakin laughs as he helps the crew with another crate.

 

Boxes loaded, the crew sets about the last preparations for the sea, and Anakin goes in search of Obi-Wan. He finds him in the captain’s quarters, sunlight streaming through the open windows at the back of the ship, a map larger than the desk spread out across it.

Anakin closes the door behind him, leans against it with his hands behind his back and offers Obi-Wan a gentle smile when he looks up at the noise. “Course charted?” Anakin asks. Obi-Wan looks back at the map.

“Yes,” he says, then, “Most likely.”

Anakin crosses the room, takes up the spot beside Obi-Wan and takes a look at the map. The Core Bay is a relatively small circle in the left-hand corner, and the Outer Rim stretches around the entire right side of the map. There are hundreds of little islands on the map, half in the original ink and half in Obi-Wan’s hand, and Anakin doesn’t doubt that there are thousands of islands actually out there, yet to be found.

“The Council was not particularly forthcoming with destinations,” Obi-Wan tells him, and the mild attitude in his tone makes Anakin chuckle.

“We could always check in at Tatooine,” Anakin suggests. “Catch the word on the street, maybe get a good heading.”

Obi-Wan inclines his head. “Not a bad idea,” he agrees. Tatooine’s about two days out of port, one of the first islands they’ll come across on the way to stranger waters. “I’m sure your mother will be happy to see you,” Obi-Wan says. Anakin throws an arm around his shoulders, presses closer to his side.

“You, too,” he says with a smile. “Sometimes I think she likes you more than me.”

“Maybe because I listen,” Obi-Wan says, turning his smirk on Anakin, and Anakin laughs.

“Sure, something like that,” he says, presses a quick kiss to Obi-Wan’s lips, laughs at the indignant look on Obi-Wan’s face as he pushes Anakin away.

“We’re still in port!” he tells Anakin, checking out the window over his shoulder as if anyone could actually see them.

“Relax, Obi-Wan.” Anakin pats at his chest. “Besides, it’s tomorrow.”

“Barely,” Obi-Wan mutters, catches the hand at his chest. He holds it up, presses the pads of his fingertips against the metal ones on Anakin’s. “Did you forget your glove?” he asks, and Anakin shakes his head.

“It’s with my things,” he tells Obi-Wan, watches the way Obi-Wan’s captivated by the delicate machinery. “I’ll put it on before I get to work.”

“Good,” Obi-Wan nods, speaking almost to himself. “Wouldn’t want it to get salt damage.”

“Certainly not,” Anakin agrees, although he doubts Obi-Wan really registers the words, too busy tracing the thin lines between the metal sheets. Anakin curls his hand into a fist around Obi-Wan’s fingers, startles him into meeting Anakin’s gaze, can’t help the slight flush at the knowing, barely-there smirk on Anakin’s face.

“Just remember,” Anakin says, runs his flesh hand through Obi-Wan’s hair, tucking a piece behind his ear. “They’re your rules.”

He leaves the room with a smile on his face, Obi-Wan’s sputtered shouts of his name following him out the door.

 

Rex and Cody are waiting for him on the quarterdeck. “Ship’s ready to sail, Commander,” Rex tells Anakin.  “Is the Captain – "

“We’re ready,” Obi-Wan cuts him off, coming up next to Anakin and giving him the slightest of glares.

“Set heading to Tatooine,” he tells Rex and Cody. “We'll gather information there before we head into deeper waters.”

"Aye, aye, Captain," Rex says with a grin, and Cody announces their departure to the crew, earning loud cheers before they’re setting to work, the loud  _ ssshwoomp _ of the sails unfurling and catching wind like music to the ears of those away from the sea too long. 

**Author's Note:**

> another year, another obikin big bang attempt. idk why i always feel the need to do an au but here we are.  
> this will be 6? chapters depending on how the last couple go bc i kind of haven't finished them yet  
> shoutout to everyone else who participated this year, the discord was v motivating and a good community and i can't wait to see everyone's work good job friends  
> other notes about this fic: there's more plot and less pairing than i anticipated, and sometimes i liked working on it and sometimes it was such a pain to work out all the details. aus are so hard. there's also kind of a lot of like. imagery and prose. i really love boats & the ocean can u tell
> 
> parts of this were beta read and parts were not - any mistakes are mine and i'll be periodically going back to look for ones i missed!
> 
> title from the pirates of the caribbean: curse of the black pearl quote
> 
>  
> 
> also news, i made a sideblog for my writing, catch me on tumblr at [brahewrites](https://brahewrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
